Dad!
by SunnyFunnyWorld
Summary: Such a simple word but one that made Harry's heart swell with pride.
1. James Sirius

"Dad! Dad can I have a rat? No! an owl I can write home more with an owl of my own…oh wow Dad the lightening bolt is out! Can we get one? Wow it looks amazing. Can I ride your fire bolt when we get home Dad?"

Following the small, highly excited boy along Diagon Alley Harry stayed silent smiling softly. Ron had accompanied them on a shopping trip once. He'd brought his young son Hugo who compared to James was practically mute. Ron often commented on how Harry could cope so easily with James' near constant talking and the speed at which he moved. Harry had laughed it off with various excuses never telling the true reason. During James' chattering all Harry heard was Dad. It was such a simple word, said millions of times a day by children all over the world but even now hearing it made Harry's heart swell with love and pride.

"Can we get ice cream Dad? Mum always lets me " Pausing outside Florean Fortiscue's James peered in through the window sighing in happiness seeing the piles of ice cream scoops and toppings.

Standing beside him Harry did wonder how wise it would be to add sugar to his already hyper son. Looking down he smiled seeing James now looking up at him finally expecting him to actually answer the questions.

"An owl is a better choice, you're not allowed a broom yet, We're going to Grandma Molly's next but Uncle George will take you flying and yes you can have one scoop of ice cream." Reaching out he ruffled his son's auburn hair laughing as he cheered and flung his arms around Harry's waist.

"I love you Dad!"


	2. Albus Severus

I was in two minds about posting this. I wanted to do a version for Albus and a version for Teddy too but it's not flowing like James' did. My Albus at this age, around 5-7, is rather quiet and hard to write in a fic focusing on him lol. I hope you enjoy this still.

Stepping out into Diagon Alley Harry knew two things would immediately happen. First everyone close by would start to whisper excitedly, the braver ones calling out to him in greeting. Secondly Albus would grab onto his hand tightly and disappear under his cloak to stand close against his side. His youngest son had always been shy around large crowds. Where James enjoyed the attention and would have wanted to talk to everyone Albus found the attention too much.

Placing his arm around his sons shoulders Harry nodded to the people they passed walking to Madam Maulkin's. Once they reached the store Harry lifted his cloak away from Albus kneeling down next to him.

"It's ok to come out now. Madam Maulkin has kindly allowed us to have the store all to ourselves for a short while."

Peering out from behind his father Albus looked around the store before stepping away from his side.

"There were lots of people today"

Nodding Harry stood up walking over to the counter handing the shopping list Ginny had given him to the lady.

"It wasn't too bad though was it? When I came last week with James some people actually screamed" Looking back at Albus he grinned happy to see his son do the same as he walked over to a display of Hogwarts robes.

"Will I go to Hogwarts Dad?"

Moving over to join him Harry lifted his son up to rest on his hip giving him a better view of the robes.

"Of course you will."

"With Teddy?"

"No Teddy will have graduated by then but James will be there and Rose and all your cousins."

Harry laughed seeing the face Albus made at the mention of his brother. Their sibling rivalry had often made him think of Ron when he was younger. He also wondered what had happened if he had brothers or sisters. Would he have thought it annoying to go to Hogwarts with them?

"James will tease me"

"He doesn't mean it you know" Gazing up at the Hogwarts robes Harry smiled at the memories they brought back, more happy than sad. "You'll love it there and James will have his own friends and you'll make friends in your year too"

Turning away from the robes Albus looked out the window.

"Can we see the owls before we have to go?"

Nodding again Harry put his son down holding his hand, thanking Madam Maulkin as they left.

"You'll have your own owl when you go to Hogwarts too. That will be exciting won't it?"

Grinning happily Albus nodded his nerves forgotten at the thought of seeing owls. They'd always been his favourite.


	3. Teddy

The birth of James Sirius Potter had been welcomed in true Weasley style with a huge party. Relatives and friends had travelled from all over to celebrate in the garden of their small cottage. Since very early that morning he had stood beside Ginny shaking hands and accepting gifts while the women all fawned over the tiny baby who lay in Ginny's arms peacefully watching all the chaos around him. Now with the sun beginning to set and guests starting to leave Ginny turned to him and handed over their first born child with a soft smile.

"I think it's time for another nap"

Looking down at the tiny baby Harry felt his heart swell with pride. Here was his son, his own child. Something he had never dreamed he'd have.

Walking into the quieter atmosphere of the house Harry wrapped the colourful blanket Molly had knitted around James and walked up the stairs to the nursery pausing in the door way as he saw a smile boy sitting in the huge rocking chair by the window.

"Teddy?" Moving into the room he frowned seeing how sad his godson looked. He hadn't noticed he was missing from the party downstairs. "What's wrong?"

Teddy squeezed his little hands around a stuffed dragon he was holding not looking up as he heard Harry walk over to him. "I thought you'd be downstairs with the others, Uncle George has new fireworks to show off soon."

"You're…You.." Biting his lip he lowered his head more trying to hide the tears that were staring the slide down his cheeks.

Quickly placing James into the crib Harry lifted Teddy up sitting down with the small boy on his lap in the rocking chair kicking against the floor slightly to make it rock.

"You can tell me what's wrong"

"You got a real son now and you won't need me anymore and…and.." Teddy's voice trailed off into sobs as he hid his face against Harry's chest, dropping the dragon to grip the front of Harry's robes.

Staring down at him in shock Harry held him closer. He'd never thought that Teddy would see James as a replacement, but when he thought about it it did make sense. He had felt the same at times when he was young and visited Ron's family. It didn't matter how many times Molly said he was family he had felt different still.

"Teddy! Why would I not need you anymore? You're our special little guy. Ginny and I both see you as one of our family and James will grow to see you as his special big brother too."

Sitting up Teddy wiped at his cheeks looking up at him with huge, watery eyes.

"You promise? I can be a really good big brother, I'll teach him how to play snap and to eat chocolate frogs and he can share all my toys." Leaning over he grabbed the toy dragon holding it up "He can have my dragon too! I'm a big boy now and he can look after James"

Smiling Harry stood up holding Teddy on his hip walking over to the crib watching the little baby sleep.

"I remember when you were this little and you'd stay over with us. I was so scared I'd do something wrong"

Leaning over Teddy put the dragon toy next to James' head carefully.

"But you're a really good Daddy! Grandma says Mummy and Daddy would be very proud."

Smiling more Harry held Teddy closer.

"Will you help me? We can be a team. A great Dad and a great big brother." Using his sleeve he wiped away the remains of Teddy's tears happy to see him nod eagerly.

"And when you have more James will know how to be a good big brother too!"

"More!" Laughing Harry carried him out of the nursery closing the door carefully "I don't think Ginny will want to think of more babies just yet."

Heading back downstairs he walked back out into the garden just in time to see George hurrying down to the end of the garden with a huge box of fireworks.


	4. Lily Luna

When James was born Harry made sure he had all the wizard toys he'd secretly wished he'd had as a child. Toy brooms, action figures that really acted out their roles, charmed dragons that could smoke and spark but not harm. When Albus came along he made sure everything was fair. They both got their own bedrooms, they both got treats when they went out for day trips and they knew to share their toys and play together. He was determined that their childhood would be nothing like his own had been. Theirs would be fair.

When Lily Luna's favourite thing to yell became 'it's not fair' Harry was totally confused over how his precious daughter had come to feel like that.

He'd first heard her say it during James' 10th birthday party at the Burrows. When all the Potter Weasley clan got together it wasn't long before teams had been picked and a game of Quidditch was under way in the orchard. Lily had begged James to lend her his old toy broom and Harry had just caught her as she was about to push off and follow her brothers. She'd promptly burst into tears as he hugged her crying out how unfair it was that she wasn't allowed to fly. Harry just didn't want to see his precious little girl fall or get knocked out of the way. The boys were tougher and he was sure James had a natural talent to bounce when he fell.

The second time was when Albus turned eleven and left for Hogwarts but Harry didn't feel too bad over that as he really had no choice. Lily was only nine still. Ginny had come to his rescue kneeling next to Lily and telling her how she herself had chased after the train annoyed at seeing all her school aged brothers leave without her.

Lily had sniffed, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and demanded ice cream for her and Hugo.

The third and most recent time was in Harry's view the worst. Twelve year old Lily stood in front of his desk in his study, hands firmly on her hips scowling just like her mother used to. It almost made him give in…almost.

"Lily I know you're upset but you're too young"

"Al is going!"

"Al is fourteen and he's.."

"A boy? Are you using that excuse again Dad? Being a girl doesn't make me weak you know."

Sighing Harry took off his glasses rubbing at his eyes. He knew he couldn't rationalise it but he had always felt that Lily needed more protecting than the boys. She was his little girl. He was reminded of what Arthur had told him on the day she was born. He had walked over to Harry, patted his shoulder with a look of sympathy and said 'It's always different when it's a girl, good luck'. Harry hadn't understood at first but he had slowly seen how wise Arthur's words had been.

"Lily please it's not that.."

"Dad it's only a weekend and we're not going to be alone. Teddy is going and you've always said Teddy will look after us."

Leaning back in his chair Harry watched her finding it even harder to argue with that.

"Will you promise to call if anything and I mean anything at all goes wrong?"

Smiling Lily bounced around the desk to hug him all her anger forgotten

"I promise Dad!"


End file.
